


The Game's Afoot

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: shaggydog_swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In peace there's nothing so becomes a man As modest stillness and humility: But when the blast of war blows in our ears, Then imitate the action of the tiger;"  Remus and Sirius pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game's Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> The art created is so warm and beautiful. I love the tender scene she drew. When I first saw it the colors immediately evoked Gryffindor, of course. I thought, hm, maybe it is the Gryffindor common room, but the details reminded me more of the parlor at Grimmauld Place. I doubted Walburga had had a sudden urge to redecorate in Gryffindor colors, so in trying to figure out why the Black parlor would be decked out this way, this story came about. Thank you for the lovely image and inspiration, . (Forgive me if this subverts the warmth and tenderness in your beautiful art somewhat. ;))
> 
>  **Art:** [I wonder...](http://shaggydog-swap.livejournal.com/7642.html#cutid1)

"It's a bang up job, Mr. Moony, and no mistake."

Vibrant shades of red and gold surrounded them, creating a quiet, merry warmth and comfort that seeped into their bones, making them languid and smug, like plump, pampered housecats, at ease on the richly upholstered armchairs that sat in the center of the inviting room.

The fire crackled behind them, the bright flames both heating their backs and bathing the parlour in a warm golden glow that made even the shadows it couldn't reach seem friendly. Even the witch in the portrait--Euphronia Black, according to the nameplate, who they had found tucked away in an attic room with other pictures of unworthy ancestors--had stopped glowering and now just watched the boys warily, the dragon coiling in her arms with almost pleasant-sounding sibilant hisses. She had replaced the stern, sneering portrait of Sirius' grandfather, now regulated to the fourth floor powder room that nobody ever used.

"Your mum won't be well pleased."

"She'll come 'round. Besides, she's outnumbered. Two against one."

"There's Kreacher on her side. I don't fancy more spiders in my bed."

"Ought to chop off his head now and be done with it."

"That's a bit shortsighted, Master Black." Remus' haughty tone mimicked Sirius' aristocratic inflection perfectly, making him grin and shove at Remus goodnaturedly. "House elfs are dead useful," Remus continued. "Anyway, I think he's warming up a bit, actually. Only called me half-blood filth three times today."

"Well, that's you, Moony, innit? Could charm the plaid knickers off McGonagall herself if need be."

A vaguely horrified expression settled over Remus' features.

"Let's hope it never comes to that. That's a wearing of the tartan I wish never to be privy to."

Sirius sniggered. "At any rate, I feel quite like I'm back in the Tower."

Remus raised his glass. "Up Gryffindor."

"Up Gryffindor!"

Their glasses touched with a merry clink. The wine was a fine old vintage with fragrant and somewhat mysterious notes of spice and pine and ancient magic, and went down the throat like dark fire, leaving their tongues and stomachs burning in the afterglow.

"Work of many generations, Father's wine cellar." Sirius sighed in satisfaction. "Only thing worth shite around here."

A slow, soft smile curved his lips as he reached for Remus' tie, curling his fingers around it and tugging gently. Their eyes slid shut as their lips met; a gentle touch that deepened with soft moans and wet sounds as tongues licked and tangled, turning hungry and self-indulgent.

The loud snap of a burning log separated them, and they pulled back laughing, wiping the wetness from each other's mouths with tender care.

"Feel like home yet, Moony?" Sirius almost whispered it. An endearing mix of nervousness and hope made him look even younger than his years. Illuminated by the glow from the flames he appeared almost angelic, the light falling on the stark lines of his cheeks and collarbone, highlighting the centuries-long process of selective breeding that had culminated in the surface perfection of which the Blacks were so proud.

"Might do," Remus agreed with a fond grin. "You're a needy, troublesome thing, but I'd live in worse places if it meant we'd be together."

Sirius lit up with a beatific smile. "You big girl's blouse. That's the soppiest thing you've ever said to me."

"It's the wine. Loosens the tongue." Remus narrowed his eyes. "Makes me lose my head, obviously."

Sirius laughed softly. "Does it loosen anything else? Maybe all these buttons, my prim little werewolf?" His fingers deftly flicked open a button at Remus' throat, moving down the row until the vee of his sweater balked him.

Their eyes held as Sirius moved his hand instead to Remus' wool-covered thigh and eased it up slowly, a wicked grin slanting across his face. "Or maybe it will loosen up something else?"

Remus let out a soft pant as Sirius' hand brushed across the front of his trousers.

"What do you say?" Sirius murmured against the hair that curled over Remus' ear.

"I really don't-- _oh_..." His thighs parted as Sirius stroked him through the fabric. When teeth scraped across his earlobe, he moaned.

He opened his eyes to Sirius' smirk. "Feel good?" Sirius' hand didn't stop moving.

Remus bit his lip and grabbed at the wayward hand in his lap, forcing it still. "We _can't_...the baby."

Sirius chuckled mirthlessly. "Ironic, isn't it? Not an excuse you'd think a couple of shirtlifters would have to worry about."

Their expressions darkened for a moment, but then Sirius seemed to shake it off, leaning in to kiss Remus hard and determined.

"C'mon, then, Moony. He's sleeping like a...well, like a baby." His silly grin made Remus laugh.

He got up and walked softly to the crib in the corner. Harry was sleeping soundly, thumb tucked into the sweet rosebud mouth. Remus leaned back as Sirius came up behind him and circled his arms about his waist. A wave of sorrow and fierce protectiveness swept through both of them as they watched the rise and fall of his breathing.

Remus gently tucked the blanket around him, bending to kiss his soft cheek before leading Sirius back to the fire.

"Cast _Muffliato_." He waited until Sirius had his wand out and then sank down on the sumptuous rug in front of the flames. "And lock the door."

"Was a bit of a cold shower when Kreacher walked in last time, yeah?" Sirius grinned and yanked his tie off, his shirt soon following.

"Can you not talk about Kreacher when you're about to shag me, please?"

"Anything you say, Moony." Sirius dropped to his knees, wasting no time in pulling Remus' sweater over his head and then divesting him of the rest of his clothing.

"Hurry up," Remus demanded softly. "I'm cold."

"No worries," Sirius whispered against the hollow up Remus' hip. "I'll warm you up."

The parlour was silent after that, except for soft grunts and the friction of slick flesh from the joining of two bodies. Only at the end did the low cries of the boys disturb the mellow peace of the parlour they'd made their own.

"Moony, Moony..." Sirius crooned against Remus' shoulder when he'd collapsed on top of him. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. It was good for me too."

His dry delivery made Sirius laugh softly, but he shook his head.

"No, I mean...thanks for forgiving me."

Remus scowled up at the ceiling, even as his hands carded through Sirius' dark hair. "Idiot. I told you to stop bringing that up."

"I know but--"

"I understand. Anyway, it doesn't matter now. What does is what we do from here."

They rolled until they were lying side by side, their arms tightening about each other.

"You're right. I'm sorry. _Ow_ \--" he broke off when Remus cuffed the back of his head.

"Stop apologizing. What matters now is doing right by Harry."

Sirius nodded, looking to Remus as if he was the source font of wisdom and salvation.

"We'll fix things." Remus continued. "Stop anyone who would hurt him."

"Bellatrix," Sirius breathed with a venomous disdain.

"Exactly, her and others like her. Just look what they did to the Longbottoms even after their sodding Dark Lord was gone."

Eyes bright and fierce, Sirius stared back at Remus. "We'll keep him safe even though Dumbledore couldn't."

"Too right we will."

"Whatever it takes?" The lilt at the end of Sirius' sentence demanded confirmation, and Remus didn't hesitate.

"Whatever it takes."

The flames leapt and fell back, making the shadows loom large over the room for a moment as the glittering eyes of the boys met and held until frantic skittering sounds intruded into the moment.

Sirius' grin turned feral. "It seems our little pet woke up."

Remus pushed up to a sitting position and looked over at the table that displayed the old fashioned and ornate cage that had once held some exotic pet deemed appropriate for the offspring of a Black.

Today it held only one plump brown rat with black little eyes.

"Hullo, Peter," Remus called jovially, the dimples in his cheeks appearing as the rat squeaked and attempted to hide itself under a pile of cotton backing in the far reaches of the cage.

Sirius rose to his feet and padded over to the table, hunkering down to peer between the golden bars.

"What a racket, Wormtail. Tch." He waggled his finger back and forth. "Naughty pets must be punished."

He squealed in fright as Remus pressed Sirius' wand into his hand and squatted down next to him, but Sirius only laughed as he prodded the quivering body with the tip of it.

"Jumpy little thing, isn't he?"

"Indeed. We obviously need to pay him more attention. Get him used to his new lot in life."

Sirius laughed. "Hear that, Wormy?" He poked the wand into the rat's heaving side again. "From here on out we'll be sure to play with you every single day."

A thin stream of yellow liquid grew and pooled around the small, quivering body, and Sirius snorted derisively.

"I see some things don't change." He lifted his wand, his grin growing wider as the rat shrank against the bars.

"Now Sirius," Remus said reprovingly. "Peter can't help that he has a weak bladder." He took Sirius' wand and cast a cleaning charm.

Sirius threw a sulky look at Remus, though it quickly transformed into appreciation when Remus spoke again.

"Being a spineless little coward, well that's a different thing altogether. He certainly must be punished for that."

They laughed and the rat's squeaks became so loud that Remus frowned and cast a silencing spell over the cage.

"Can't have him waking Harry. We should take him to bed first."

Sirius nodded. "Good idea.

They pulled on their clothes, and Sirius rapped the cage with his knuckles one last time. "Try not to miss us too much, Wormtail. We'll be back soon, and that's a promise."

Remus gathered up Harry and they went upstairs. A whispered spell made the door to their bedroom open. Next to the big bed, another crib nestled against the wall. They settled Harry in it and watched him sleep for a moment. A tap of Remus' wand set the mobile above Harry's head spinning just in case he woke later. Glittering constellations shone and spun in a mesmerizing dance, expanding and contracting again and again.

"Regulus used to love this so much."

Sirius looked far away, pensive, and Remus reached down to squeeze his hand.

"Harry loves it too."

Sirius smiled a little and nodded. "Yes."

"Now, if only you'd do something about those horrible posters." Remus gave a long-suffering sigh. "Permanent sticking charms, I ask you."

That made Sirius laugh quietly, though it held a bitter edge. "Well, I wasn't planning on coming back, was I?"

"I suppose not." Remus turned to study Sirius' face. What he saw made him lift his hand and touch the pale cheek. "Are you really all right here? We can always find somewhere else."

"I'm fine. No, _really_ , Remus." Sirius covered Remus' hand with his own. "This is best. Safest. My father knew what he was doing about that at least. And we're already making it ours."

Remus' eyes searched his, and then he nodded. "Well, then, we've got a lot ahead of us."

Sirius grinned "Once more unto the breach?"

"Cry 'God for Harry, England, and Saint George!'" Remus rejoined solemnly, biting his lips to keep from laughing.

"One of those, at least." Sirius agreed.

They left the room quietly, setting the protection and monitoring charms, and then making their way to the door of Regulus' old room. Sirius reached out to touch it, but the sound of his name forestalled him.

"Sirius?" A querulous voice called down the stairwell. "Sirius, where are you? I can't find Regulus anywhere. Is he hiding in the basement again? Sirius Orion _Black_!"

"Barmy old bat." Sirius looked at Remus and scowled. "The _Confundus_ must be wearing off again. I recognize that _dulcet_ tone." He rolled his eyes. "I'd better go strengthen the spell."

"Yes, all right." A shadow of guilt flickered over Remus' face. "I'll just...stay here. I can't face being mistaken for Regulus tonight. It just feels so...wrong, even if your mother is..."

"I know." The curt words made Remus flinch, but Sirius touched him again and smiled. "'Stiffen the sinews, summon up the blood'."

Remus huffed a laugh, watching Sirius climb the stairs, then turned back to the door. It opened at his touch.

"Hello, Prongs. Lily." Remus spoke softly, his footsteps barely making a sound as he crossed to the foot of the bed where they were laid, looking for all the world as if they were merely fast asleep.

For a while, he spoke of things that Harry had done that day, told them of their antics as they made over the rooms of Grimmauld Place one by one, and finally fell silent as Sirius came up behind him and they bowed their heads; the ache in their hearts too strong to put to words.

"The preservation spell won't last forever," Remus finally whispered.

"I know, but it's so cold now. I can't. I _can't_ put them in that cold ground now. The garden is so barren."

The tight, raw sound of Sirius' forlorn voice made Remus' eyes water. He blinked back the sting and nodded, his hand slipping into Sirius'. Their fingers tangled together and grasped tightly.

"We'll make it bloom, Padfoot. We'll make it beautiful. For Prongs and Lily. And for Harry. For all of us.


End file.
